Various sports require the use of core muscles (e.g., the lower and upper back, abdomen and hips) to swing an apparatus during play. For example, in golf and hockey, a player swings an apparatus in a pendulum-type motion. In baseball, softball and tennis, a player swings an apparatus across his body. Each swing motion utilizes the core muscles to generate speed and power to drive an object at a desired velocity and toward a desired direction.
Balance is also a critical factor in developing and refining the swing, because shifting weight from front-to-back and/or pivoting on the front and/or back foot significantly affects the velocity and direction of the object struck.
Training the core muscles through exercises may not provide corresponding results in developing the swing, because such exercises may not incorporate the balance training that is required to achieve the desired result. Thus, there is a need for a means to train an individual on the proper swing technique, which incorporates core muscle development and balance training.